Irreplaceable
by i-am-blue-lava
Summary: Maka misunderstands an an event between Soul and Blair. Will she ever forgive him? Who will get draged in to it? Read to find out. Don't forget to R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers of fanfiction, this is my first. I have had this story ready to be posted for a week, but now I'm ready to post it. Please review and tell me how I did and if I should continue. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, I wouldn't be here typing this story now would I. This is not a song fic. This takes place after they graduate Shibusen. Maka and Soul have been dating for a year now and started 3 months before graduation. **

Irreplaceable

**MAKA POV**

I can't believe him. He can stay there and rot for all I care. Soul 'Eater' Evans has blown it. Maybe I overreacted a little, but if he wanted Blair more than me, he should have just told me. He proves that all men are cheaters that can be trusted. I will make sure he pays for breaking my heart. I pull out my phone to text someone to help me begin the first phases of my revenge.

**SOUL POV**

I really messed up this time. I begin to replay the scene that just played out in my head.

***FLASHBACK (NO POV)***

Soul was in his room minding his own business (listening to jazz while trying to doze off in his bed), when Blair walks in clad in only a towel.

"Blair get the hell out Maka will get mad at me and Maka-Chop me in to next week if she finds you in here." Soul said, slightly groggily.

"But Blair wants you to play with me."Blair whines playfully.

"No!" Soul exclaims in a stern voice.

"In that case, Blair will make you play with me." Blair said with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she silently locked his bedroom door. Blair jumped on Soul's bed (beside him, not on) and lost the towel on the way there, but to Soul's surprise, she was wearing her usual outfit. It turns out she just wanted to play an aggressive game of ping-pong. Blair was teaching Soul how to play because Soul never learned.

At this point Maka has entered the apartment. She hears Soul and Blair down the hall. This is what she heard:

"Sooooul, Faster, Harder."

"I'm trying Blair."

"Try harder."

"Can we take a Break?" He said in between grunts. (AN-The grunts are from him swinging the paddle, nothing nasty)

Maka had heard enough. She yelled through the door, "I can't believe you Soul, you are a FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" and with that she left crying.

Soul heard her voice and tried to run after her, but it was too late, she was gone.

***END OF FLASHBACK AND BACK TO SOUL POV***

Now that I think about it I guess me and Blair's comments did sound dirty.

I pull out my phone and try to call her, but she won't pick up, so I left a message asking her to let me explain. I left a text asking here where she went. I then sent text to all of our friends telling them that if Maka went to their place to tell me immediately. I know freaking out is uncool, but I'm worried.

**MAKA POV**

I've decided to stay at a nearby hotel. I checked in and went into my room. I took a shower and put my clothes back on because I have nothing else. When I came out my phone was ringing. It was Soul. I ignored it and got in to bed. Just as I was about to sleep I got 2 texts, 1 from Soul and one from Wes. I ignored Soul'. I read Wes's, it was his confirmation that he would help with my plan, but he insists that I may have jumped to conclusions about Soul. I texted the suggestion of meeting up to discuss his part in my plan, and he agreed. We will meet up tomorrow in a local coffee shop. I then fell asleep.

**This is Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Knock. Knock.

'I should ignore it.'

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

'Maybe it's Maka.' And with that Soul launched himself towards the door. Without looking, he began his ramble.

"Maka, listen. I have a totally resonable explana-" then he saw who was really at the door.

"Lil' bro. Calm down." Wes let him self in to go straight to the fridge to get a soda. "So how is Maka?" Wes asked knowing all to well since he just had breakfast with her, but knowing his younger brother, he is gonna try to hid his struggle.

" I have no idea." Soul said with regret dripping from his words. Wes blinked a wine red eye at his brother. hi didn't expect that. His reserved brother being openly honest. He was scared, yet curious. "She walked in the house yesterday and heard me and Blair playing ping pong. The noises were quite suggestive. Then she left." As he finished his story his head dropped into his hands. " I fucked up."

'Damn you, Maka. Why the hell did she drag me into this.' Wes thought as he attempted to comfort his brother. "It's gonna be okay. Big bro will help you." He inwardly cringed thinking about what Maka told him this morning.

(^-^) FLASH BACK (^-^)

"Be my partner." She said calmly between sips of tea. " You will be the miester( I know this is probably not how you spell it) " I will be the weapon. With some practice we should become functional."

" That sounds great and all, but why? I thought you and Soul were an unstoppable team. Why stop?"

" Soul chose to cheat on me with a slutty ass cat thing. That will cause our resonance to be off. Which can cause serious trouble. i assumed thagt since you are his brother, it might be easier to resonate with you."

And with that logic, how could I not want to help


End file.
